drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmyne Ceres
Name: Jasmyne Aria Age: 28 Nationality: Cairheinin Hair: Long, curly, dark brown hair, often worn in a ponytail. Eyes: Brown Skin: Very pale Height: 4’3” Voice: Medium pitch, very loud and commanding. Other: A vein on her forehead that bulges when she’s angry, which is often. Special Skills: Very good at command Knowledge Weakness: Will not learn something she thinks she already knows. Physical Weakness: Very short Personality weakness: Impatient and easily irritated. Personality: Jasmyne is a very small, but commanding person. Her looks maker her appear to be shy and timid, but she is the opposite. She is very outgoing and friendly, and commanding as well. She has temper problems and hates to be ordered around. She is a logical person and very smart, but hates to be taught something when she thinks she knows it. She has often been called pretty, but never beautiful, or not in a striking way, so she became arrogant with command. Character History Jasmyne was the daughter of a maid. Her family had a tradition of all the women being maids in the Sun Palace, several of which were Head Maids. So, Jasmyne became a maid when she was but 11, and her Mother was Head Maid, so she rose up in the maid power very quickly. She was skilled at the version on the great Game that the servants and mad spayed among themselves. She was used to almost all the maids jumping when she said frog. She may be little, but she was incredibly good at command. She had life good. Her mother had gotten on well in years, so she retired from her position, which lost Jasmyne a lot of influence. The new Head Maid disliked Jasmyne, so she demoted her. Jasmyne, being used to command, hated the change and quit her job. She ran away from Cairhein, because she didn’t want her Mother to see her disgrace. She went to Tar Valon to try to become an Aes Sedai, for she desired power. She idealized that wielding the one Power would show that maid who was boss. Once at the Tower, she was tested and found able to learn, so she was enrolled in the novice book. However, her constant fight for command as well as her stubbornness to learn anything that she thought she knew gave her trips to the Mistress of Novices quite frequently. At one point, she went once a day for almost three years. She spent her novicehood getting into trouble with pranks and her rebellion. She spend ten years as a novice because she was deemed irresponsible and rebellious. It was in her ninth year as a novice where she picked up on the philosophy known as “I may be sitting, but I’m standing on the inside.” She would pretend to be meek so that the Aes Sedai would think she was improving. She was raised to Accepted late in her tenth year of Novicehood, shortly after her 28th nameday Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Red Ajah Bios Category:Black Ajah Bios